


I'll Show You

by Shameless_fckn_galavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, Daddy Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_fckn_galavich/pseuds/Shameless_fckn_galavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Could you possibly write Ian showing Mickey how to hold his son properly or anything with Ian teaching Mickey about babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Set around a year after Ian's diagnosis

Yev's high pitched shrieks echoed through the thin walls of the Milkovich house.

"you need to go and get him Mick"

Ian was sat on the couch, pressed up against Mickey's side.

"why the fuck can't you do it? you're the one with experience"

The taller boy dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Because  _Mickey_ , that boy is your son, not mine, so get your fat ass off this couch and go and pick him up"

Ian looked sympathetically into his boyfriends eyes. It was about time he bonded with his son because the one thing that Ian knew Mickey wanted was to be a good father to Yev, unlike Terry was to him. The older boy glared back for a short moment before admitting defeat. He threw his head back before standing up and slowly making his way over to the baby's room.

***

twenty minutes had passed since Mickey had disappeared into his sons bedroom and Ian was beginning to get worried. He got up from his spot on the sofa and wandered down the hallway to Yev's room.

"WHOA! MICK, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HOLD A FUCKING CHILD!"

Ian's booming voice nearly shook the whole house. Mickey was stood in the middle of the room, Yev swung over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Well how the fuck should I know how to hold him properly?" The dark haired boy retaliated.

Ian took a step towards his boyfriend before reaching out and taking the screaming baby from him.

"Don't worry, I'll show you"

He repositioned Yev so that he was being gently cradled between his arm and his hip. Mickey looked on with nothing but love and admiration for both of the boys that were standing in front of him. He always wondered about how he got this lucky. He had an incredible boyfriend and a beautiful son, how could he not be so happy?

"you'll probably have to have a go later on though, I think this little man needs some more sleep"

The grinning red head turned around so he could gently place the peaceful baby in his crib, leaning down to place a loving kiss on Yev's temple. As he spun back around he was instantly met by Mickey, pulling him in close and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The ex-thug pulled back slowly and leant in to whisper something in his boyfriends ear

"Thank you, for everything."

  


  



End file.
